


Daydreams

by supercalvin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets bored in his history lecture, starts looking at the back of Merlin's head, and his mind gets a little carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> [Russian Translation by ElenaE](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5240385)

Arthur was looking at the back of Merlin’s head.

The back of his head looked nice. Well, he had nice hair. But Arthur wasn’t just randomly thinking this. They were in a history lecture and Arthur just could not for the life of him pay attention. The back of Merlin’s head was just more interesting.

At first glance all Arthur could think was that Merlin’s hair was a rat’s nest that needed a good combing and maybe something to keep it from ruffling up (it never managed to stay put and Arthur couldn’t figure out _why_ ). But after a while he could see that his hair was thick and looked nice ruffled up. His hair was so dark Arthur often thought of it as black, even though he knew it was dark brown.

And _his ears_. They stuck out so much that Arthur could see them even from behind. Arthur liked Merlin’s ears though; they gave him…personality.

Merlin wasn’t really his…friend. Well, he was in a way. Merlin was Lance’s friend and Arthur was friends with Lance. So he knew him, hung out with him when other people were around, but they never talked one on one. Merlin was a sorcerer and Arthur’s father was known for his anti-magic politics, but even though Arthur had made it clear that he wasn’t his father maybe Merlin just didn’t feel comfortable being around Arthur.

Anyways, the back of Merlin’s head was very nice and it was more interesting than the history lecture. (Ancient Chinese politics *snore* Mongols *snore* Something about horses *snore*).

Today, Merlin’s scarf was a patterned red. He always wore a scarf. Arthur wasn’t sure why he always wore a scarf, it wasn’t even winter. The scarf wasn’t heavy, like the one’s he wore during winter that looked warm and snuggly. It was light, but it was still a scarf which was invented to keep people’s necks warm and therefore made no sense to be wearing one in the middle of spring. It wasn’t even breezy today.

The red accented Merlin’s black hair and pale skin very well. Arthur wondered what the scarf felt like. It looked soft. It might even be silk, but Merlin didn’t usually wear fancy things. Arthur bet silk would feel nice on Merlin’s skin. His hair must be nice too, being thick and ruffled up as it is. Arthur could almost imagine leaning next to Merlin and sinking down to press his lips to Merlin’s neck, pushing the scarf out of the way, gripping Merlin’s hair and sucking bright red marks into that pale skin. Merlin would laugh and throw back his head back so Arthur could reach his collarbones which would be hidden under the scarf.

The scene in Arthur’s head picked up pace, to the point that now Merlin was somewhere on Arthur’s bed, his breath ragged and completely naked. Arthur (in the daydream) was just about to lean down and suck (more) bruises into Merlin’s hip and then venture lower when he realized what he was thinking about and who he was thinking about doing it with. Suddenly, Arthur visibly shook his head (probably confusing the students around him). He blushed a bright red. If the daydream wasn’t enough of a clue, Arthur realized that he may have a crush on Merlin and his wonderful ears (which in Arthur’s daydream had been sensitive and deserved many nibbles).

Oh God, he prayed there weren’t any mind readers in the lecture hall because the scene he just created was far too graphic for Arthur to ever live down. If anyone ever heard him think all those things about Merlin (the scarves and his hair and his dam cute ears)… Arthur can never talk to Merlin again. He would end up thinking about scarves and kisses. He might blush. _Fuck_. That would be _horrible_. Merlin would make fun of him for eternity.

All mind readers can please disregard everything Arthur just thought because he was just pretending. He was totally not attracted to those pink lips with the terribly nice Cupid’s bow. Fuck. Okay, mind readers need to just keep his secret because he really wants to kiss Merlin and he just figured this out by staring at the back of his head.

Arthur looked away from the board where the professor was talking (about something, but fuck it if Arthur knew what it was). He looked down to Merlin again and was blindsided to see Merlin turned around and staring straight at him. He looked a little flushed and there was a small smile trying to break through, as if he was trying not to grin. Then he pressed his fingers to his lips, mimicking turning a key and throwing it away. The symbol for keeping a secret. Arthur froze.

It wasn’t possible. Magic could do lots of things but people couldn’t read minds, right? Shit. Merlin had magic, could he read minds? Did he just hear _everything_? Mind readers weren’t real. Merlin was looking at someone else. He must have. Maybe it was part of the lecture, Arthur hadn’t been paying attention. He had been too busy taking off Merlin’s pants in his mind.

Arthur got a text message.

‘You’re right’

It was from Merlin. But it didn’t make any sense. It had to be about the lecture that Arthur had not been listening to. But then another message came in. ‘My ears are sensitive.’

Arthur cursed so loud in his mind he wondered if Merlin flinched at the scream. Arthur didn’t just blush. He felt the blood rush from his neck, to his ears, and into ever part of his face. His face might catch fire at any second.

He texted back ‘What?’ still in denial.

‘I never knew you had such an active imagination.’

Arthur couldn’t think of any other reason for Merlin’s text messages besides mind reading and how screwed he was because of magic and its ability to make Arthur look like a love sick teenager.

Merlin didn’t text him again and Arthur wasn’t sure how to respond to Merlin’s text because if he admitted that Merlin could read minds, then he would have to admit how much he wanted to take Merlin on a date, make sure he ate well because he was too skinny, and then snog him until they were both out of breath. Fuck, _Merlin_ _can hear that_ , you idiot. Arthur was really wishing he knew how to clear his mind and think of nothing at the moment.

By the time class was finished Arthur had the beginnings of a headache and his face was still warm. He couldn’t see Merlin, and Arthur was hoping it had all been part of his imagination. When he walked out of the lecture hall though, something caught his arm and he was pulled off to the side under a tree.

“Hey.”

It was Merlin and he was staring at Arthur with an all-knowing smile.

“Fuck.” was the first thing Arthur said, because honestly his brain was fried and it was Merlin’s fault.

Merlin laughed (at Arthur). “Yes, exactly what I was thinking.”

Arthur groaned and covered his face. “Please tell me that your magic doesn’t involve mind reading.”

“ _Fortunately_ , it does.” Merlin was blushing and it made his cheeks look soft in contrast to their usual sharpness. Fuck _he can hear that_. Shut up, shut up _shut up_. Merlin was still talking. “Don’t worry, I usually block out thoughts. Gets distracting, you know. I only caught on by the time…um. The part with the ears.”

Arthur groaned again. God, he looked like an ass. “Please tell me there’s a potion for memory wipe.”

“An enchantment actually, but I think I’ll keep these memories.” Merlin made a gesture to Arthur’s head, “But there is a spell so I can’t read your mind anymore. I’ve used it on my friends after I told them about the mind reading bit. I have to get to know them though before I can just _bam_ put a spell on them. So um…” Merlin stopped talking and looked over at Arthur again. “Can you stop thinking about kissing for a second? It’s distracting.”

“Fuck.” Arthur said again, turning away and covering his face with his hand. “Hurry up and do the spell already.”

“Oka-ay” Merlin’s voice stuttered when Arthur’s mind flickered to the idea of what it would be like to have sex with someone who could read minds.

“Hurry up.” Arthur barked harsher than he meant to say it.

Merlin held out his hand and Arthur felt a wave of magic over his skin and into his mind. The magic relaxed him, along with the thought that Merlin wouldn’t be able to hear his embarrassing thoughts anymore.

Arthur opened his eyes. “Did it work?” He asked.

“Yup.” Merlin nodded, “I have no idea what you’re thinking.”

Arthur squinted at Merlin dubiously. “What am I thinking?”

Merlin’s gaze flickered to Arthur’s lips, “Kissing me?” And damn it, he sounded hopeful. Arthur stepped forward, into Merlin’s space, and when Merlin didn’t move away, Arthur leaned the rest of the way in for a short kiss on the lips.

“I was actually thinking the word ‘taco.’”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://nonchalantcroissant.tumblr.com/post/89689186407/au-prompt-person-a-is-thinking-sexually-graphic) on tumblr
> 
> *The authur of this fic does not condone Arthur's belief that Mongol history is boring and in fact disagrees with him because the Mongols were badasses.


End file.
